Mosspaw's Prophecy
''IF YOU SEE A GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKE IN THIS FAN FIC IT IS OK TO FIX IT. '' Alegiances Stoneclan (Basically thunderclan in this series) Leader:Goldenstar yellow striped she-cat Deputy:Bluefeather Gray-blue she-cat Apprentice:'Ashpaw '''Medicine cat:Runningwind '''small black tom '''Apprentice:'Mosspaw 'Warriors: ' '''Sandpelt light yellow she-cat Apprentice:'''Tigerpaw '''Blueclaw elderly''' gray tom with bright blue eyes and sharp claws 'Apprentice:'Leopardpaw '''Redfur she-cat with bright red fur Apprentice:'''Cinderpaw '''Firepelt orange she-cat Apprentice:'''Leafpaw '''Orangeshadow fierce orange tom Apprentice:'''Barkpaw '''Thrushwing light brown tom with white specks,the youngest warrior Stormfur A quick, agile sleek black warrior, she-cat Apprentices: Ashpaw '''light gray tom '''barkpaw '''Former kittypet she-cat, dark brown '''Cinderpaw '''light gray she-cat with white spots '''Leafpaw '''Former Kittypet tom '''Leopardpaw '''White she-cat with gray stripes '''Mosspaw '''Dark gray she-cat with white muzzle,paws,tail tip, and chest '''Tigerpaw '''Dark gray tabby '''Queens: Rainflower '''blue-gray she-cat Lemonpoppy light yellow she-cat '''Ferntail '''brown she-cat '''Elders: fishtail '''blind gray tom '''adder-bite '''tom who was forced into the elders den after an adder bit him and the wound didn't heal correctly. Fireclan (Basically shadowclan in this series) '''Leader: Silverstar light gray she-cat Deputy: Furrypelt Warriors: Brightclaw Treeclan Iceclan Cloudclan Cats outside of clans ''Prologue'' A kittypet ran up the slope. ''"C'mon, Toby! there is someone I want you to meet!""Wasn't there any other route to get here? This has to be the steepest, Longest one ever, Fuzz. My twolegs will wonder where I am." Fuzz blinked, unsure whether she'll see her twolegs again, and whether he would miss them or not.Then he remembered that noisy twoleg kit, that the big twolegs brought home a moon ago.That she-twolegkit kept Fuzz up at night, all night. ''No,I will not miss them, Fuzz decided "Hello, Fuzz, I was talking to you. Where do we go now? We have been sitting here for a moon." Toby's rude comment made Fuzz snap back to reality."Oh, Yeah come on, We still have a bit more to go." Chapter one Mosspaw padded to her sister,Tigerpaw. She and her sisters and brother were just apprenticed at sun-high, now it was almost time to sleep in her new den."So. Mosspaw,how do you like being a medicine-cat apprentice?" "Oh,it is fine Runningwind hasn't told me ay herbs yet though."Mosspaw sat down beside Tigerpaw."I'll go get a piece of fresh-kill for us and leopardkit wait-no paw." "Get a squirrel please!"Leopardpaw meowed as she sat down on the other side of Mosspaw. "Hey, Bluefeather,teach me some battle moves will you?"asked Ashpaw. Ashpaw was with Bluefeather, next to the fresh-kill pile.Ashpaw was probably already making His mentor crazy."Wait for tomarrow,Ashpaw."Bluefeather said,clearly annoyed. -The next day- Mosspaw woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside of her den. She padded out and felt the cool,frosty wind of leaf-bare against her fur. rain was coming, she thought. Raindrops started falling down from the clouds and were freezing. She ran back down to the medicine cat den and fell back asleep. She woke up and slid out of the medicine den. It was now icy, because of the rain. Two cats that Mosspaw have never seen before came into the camp. They both wore a Twoleg collar. Who are they? ''Mosspaw slid down the camp and stopped before she knocked either one over. "Who are you two?" She asked "Oh hello. I am Fuzz and this is Toby." "What are you ,um,Fuzz, doing here?You two are kittypets you should be back with your twolegs, mouse-brains." That did not come from Mosspaw. That was Orangeshadow, the fierce warrior who should have been in Fireclan, Not Stoneclan."Who are you two?"The kittypet called Toby asked. "I am Mosspaw and this cat is Orangeshadow.What are you doing here?" The two kittypets sat there, not answering Mosspaw's question. Chapter Two -quarter moon later- "Mosspaw,come to the gathering tonight." Runningwind said as he passed Mosspaw on the way to get a piece of fresh-kill. "Yes, My first gathering."Mosspaw meowed to Barkpaw, the newly apprenticed kittypet, who was actually better and tougher that Mosspaw expected. " Aren't medicine cats always supposed to go to gatherings?"leopardpaw asked "Yes." "Aww, lucky I got stuck fetching bedding for the elders, and Adderfang is not friendly." Ashpaw complained "Probably, the poor old cat doesn't like to be cooped up in the elders den." Barkpaw told Ashpaw "Oh Shut up, Kittypet." Ashpaw hissed "Geez, I was only-" "Well, just mind your own business for once. No one asked your opinion." Ashpaw stalked off, out of camp. "He is just bummed that he isn't coming to the gathering." Mosspaw whispered to Barkpaw. -Later, that night- Mosspaw went through all the herbs in her and runningwind's collection. ''We need more marigold, horsetail, and poppyseeds. ''She thought. "Hey, Mosspaw, time for the gathering." Thrushwing said. "Ok, Thrushwing." Mosspaw ran out of the den to Runningwind."You'll need to show me the best places to find herbs tomorrow." She reported. "Everyone who is coming to the gathering come over here!" Goldenstar meowed. Thrushwing,Runningwind, Orangeshadow, Blueclaw, Redfur, bluefeather, Rainflower,and lemonpoppy ran over to Goldenstar as well as Mosspaw, Cinderpaw, and Tigerpaw. " Sooo..... Redfur. What is it like at the gatherings?" Tigerpaw asked, on the way there. "Well, the clan leaders talk about what has happened in their clans and any other important Information." "Sounds boring!" Cinderpaw Exclaimed "Cinderpaw!" Redfur scolded "I'm sorry but it really does..." "Cinderpaw, don't say anything like that again! You shall be ashamed of yourself!" Her and Mosspaw's mother, Rainflower yelled. Cinderpaw scowled at her paws. "Rainflower, don't get annoyed. Every cat has their own opinion." Runningwind ordered. Runningwind was Rainflower's littermate, and older brother. They made it to the gathering and they were the first clan there. Pretty soon, the other four clans made it to the gathering. A silver cat leapt up on a large rock. She had bright blue eyes, and a black tail tip."We shall now start the gathering!" She yowled. "I will start. We have two new apprentices, Grapepaw and Blackpaw." The crowd cheered and chanted their names. A small Tabby with purplish eyes and a solid black tom stood up straight and looked proud and embarrassed. "The prey has been great this moon, there is way more prey than cats in all our clans put together.. We continue to mark our boundaries and are not afraid to unsheath our claws though." She turned and glared at a tabby behind her. Next, Goldenstar took her place."Our prey is as great as Fireclan's. We also have six new warrior apprentices. Cinderpaw, Tigerpaw, Barkpaw, Leafpaw, Ashpaw, and Leopardpaw. And now Ferntail Is expecting kits." The other clans cheered. "We also have another apprentice, and she has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Her name is Mosspaw!" Mosspaw stood up, feeling proud. A Brown tom walked up to Goldenstar. "Where have you gotten all of these apprentices? Have you been recruiting kittypets?" He joked. "Yes, in fact." Like fire, the amusement burnt out of the brown cat's eyes. The clans muttered among themselves. "Oh no. Goldenstar has really done it this time." A bright tabby tom from Fireclan told his friend. "What did she do before?" Mosspaw asked the tom. "She- Why, aren't you the young apprentice? Sorry, no, I shouldn't tell you. Your own elders should tell you. It is too bad for me to tell an apprentice a little over 7 moons." Mosspaw glanced at the rock and then back to her feet. ''What could Goldenstar have done before? Goldenstar was very loyal, and she helped the clan a lot, "Goldenstar is the best leader any clan has ever had!" "Yep, you are very loyal. Now don't turn disloyal to your leader. It doesn't matter what others say. That is exactly why I can't tell you what happened." Mosspaw turned around and gazed at the warrior for a couple seconds. What in the name of Starclan is he talking about? He should be loyal to '''his' clan, not mine!'' "Who are you?" "I am Brightclaw" "Brightclaw?" The name sounded familiar, but why did it? "Do I know-" "MOSSPAW! HURRY UP, WE NEED TO GO BACK TO CAMP!" "Coming! Well bye!" Mosspaw ran up the slope to Goldenstar. She missed half the gathering! All because of that Brightclaw. All because of that Brightclaw. Chapter ThreeCategory:Fanfiction SeriesCategory:Fanfics